


Christmas Delights

by alafaye



Series: 2016 advent drabbles [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: While out shopping...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of 'elf costume' at [dracoharry100](dracoharry100.livejournal.com) and the prompt of [Christmas cocktails](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/holiday-cocktails_zpszyu86cek.jpg.html) at [adventdrabbles](adventdrabbles.insanejournal.com).

Harry stopped dead when he caught a flash of blond hair and pointed nose. Several people cursed as they had to elbow around him, but he felt none of it. He walked back a few steps and yes, that was Draco Malfoy. Dressed as an elf. Taking photos of kids as they sat with Santa. In a Muggle Mall.

Malfoy froze when he turned and saw Harry. And then he glared. 

Harry smiled, hoping it didn't look like a smirk. This was... Well, fascinating. He and Malfoy had crossed paths frequently since the war ended, ten years ago. Neither of them settled on a job for too long -- Harry couldn't find anywhere he fit and Malfoy couldn't find anyone who wasn't eventually put off by his past. They often met when they were looking for jobs.

This was new, though. Harry had been wondering where Malfoy had ended up since he'd been fired over something stupid at the coffee shop.

Harry found a free seat and sat. He figured he could wait a bit. And if the view was enjoyable, well, it wasn't his fault the costume was skimpy.

~~~

"Had your fun?" Malfoy hissed when the day was done.

It'd only been a few hours and Harry had had nothing else to do. He was sure someone -- Hermione -- would have something to say about Harry's obsession or laziness or whatever, but it had been interesting. Malfoy had handled the minor hiccups well -- from a child peeing on Santa to a father getting indignant about the cost of the photo -- and Harry had also met several people who were waiting for their kids to go through the line.

"Did you?" Harry asked. 

Malfoy rolled his eyes and finished putting away the camera. He handed it off to the mall security and turned back to Harry. "Well?"

Harry shrugged. "You look good, you know. That outfit shows off a lot."

Malfoy blushed. "Figures you're here for only one thing."

"I could tell you my exact fantasy about it over some holiday cocktails," Harry offered. "There's a bar in here selling them."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, looking Harry up and down. "That sounds suspiciously like the beginning to a one night stand."

"Might be," Harry winked.

Malfoy crossed his arms. "I'm not a one night stand type of person, Potter. I'm more for a long relationship sort."

"I'd be open to that," Harry said. "I did mention it last time, that you and I should make a go of things."

"We have nothing in common."

"How about a few dates so we can find out?"

Malfoy was quiet for a long moment. Harry wondered if he'd gone too far. Truth was, he did want to fuck Malfoy. But he also knew that underneath Malfoy's hard shell was a man who was looking for the same things as Harry: a loving partner to make a home and life with.

"One cocktail and if you're a gentleman, I'll consider a first date," Malfoy eventually said.

Harry grinned. He could do that. Prove that. Whatever. He held out his arm. "Shall we?"


End file.
